


Skiing Lessons for Intermediates

by Lizzy0305



Series: Skiing Lessons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco spent a drunken night with the Weasley twins years ago. He runs into them (and the rest of Potter's gang) again while skiing on the French Alps with his father and Severus. Mischief gets managed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy_Lil_Emo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/gifts).



> So uhm real life is pretty horrid today and I needed something to cheer me up. So I finished this story. 
> 
> This one belongs to my Skiing lesson universe. The first part of this series (Skiing Lesson for Beginners) is a snarry story in which we mention of this thing going on between the twins and Draco. My dearest, loveliest editor asked for that thing to be written and half a year later I complied. This is just porn, but I guess it would make a bit more sense if you read Skiing Lessons for Beginners.
> 
> Oh, this is obviously threesome but it is NOT twincest. I mean, well. The twins dont kiss/fuck/touch each other jut Draco. But then again, having sex with the same man... it's a bit twincest-y by definition. 
> 
> Editing was done by previously mentioned amazing editor, Sexy.Lil.Emo. All remaining mistakes are mine.

**\- Lesson One -**

 

_**Just because the Intermediate skier feels comfortable now on the snow, it does not mean their attention can relax. Unforeseen powers can surprise the Intermediate skier therefore, it is advised to always tread with care and awareness of one’s surroundings.** _

* * *

 

“Draco, you wouldn’t mind sharing a room with the twins, would you?”

That was the sentence that caused an _unusual_ inability in Draco Malfoy to not open that _usually_ big mouth of his.

“Your mother and I are willing to sleep on the couch. But if this arrangement does not suit you, we could maybe-”

“No, father, it’s uhm... perfectly fine.”

Lucius regarded his son and Draco did not look away. “Very well then. It’s settled.” He looked at the twins, who were grinning widely. “Unless, you have an-”

“No.” Fred said immediately.

“He can come.”

“There’s plenty of room.” They both smiled at Draco, who gulped but smirked back. This week shall be interesting.

o.O.o

Draco heard a loud bang from outside so he went to the front entrance and investigated what it might be. He stepped outside into the cold and saw someone lying in the snow not far away. He knew perfectly well that there was only one idiot who would go out skiing this late at night.

“Severus, is that you?”

The dark figure pushed himself up and summoned his scattered ski equipment. Draco was surprised to see that his godfather had ended up in the snow somehow. Severus never fell over when skiing. Draco had always admired his precise technique, ever since he was a child.

Severus stalked up onto the porch, then walked past Draco with only a small, “Yes.”

His godfather was clearly frustrated about something and Draco had a _fair idea_ what, or rather whom, it was.

Someone else stirred in the cold snow and shouted in a voice that undoubtedly belonged to Draco’s Fair Idea.

“This isn’t over yet, Snape!” The Fair Idea said and a broad grin appeared on Draco’s face.

“Is that Potter?” Draco looked towards where the sound came from. “Was he lying beneath you?”

“Shut up, Draco.” Snape sneered.

Draco laughed loudly. “Did I disturb something? I can just go back if you-“

“I said shut your mouth, Draco.” Severus hissed pulling his wand out. “And as for you, Potter, yes it is over.”

He flicked his wand and suddenly a big pile of snow landed on Potter’s head. Draco watched with amusement as his godfather turned around dramatically and went inside. He followed right behind.

“Why was Potter _beneath_ you?” He asked the back of the man, grinning.

Severus stopped dead. “Mind your own business.” He said, stepping aside and only then, did Draco realize it wasn’t his question that stopped the Potions Master but the two identical men that stood in front of them with two identical smirks on their faces.

“Have a moment?” Fred asked looking straight at Draco.

Severus fled the scene before he saw something he wasn’t prepared to witness.

“George, d’you reckon young Master Malfoy here should be in bed already?”

George whose gaze followed Severus’ back as it disappeared going up the stairs, now turned back to his brother.

“Fred, I do believe you are correct.” His grin, definitely wolfish this time, showed up again as he looked at Draco from bottom to top.

Fred stepped closer to Draco and trailed a single finger down Draco’s knitted pullover. “Does the young Master agree as well?”

“Potter’s out there.” Draco said, brushing away the finger.

“I don't give a rat’s ass about Harry right now.” Fred grunted then looked at his twin. “Mind if I start?”

George laughed slightly. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

“On the others or on us?” Fred grinned.

“On both?” His twin ginned back at him.

Fred turned back to Draco. “Well, Draco. Long time no see.”

Draco knew the twin was referring to that night the three of them had spent together after that Ministry Ball. That time they were drunk. This time, however, all three of them were perfectly sober.

“Which part of ‘ _Potter is out there_ ’ didn't get to you? He can come back any second. Besides, my parents are in the living room, just a few steps away.” Draco huffed.

“Well, then I guess this has to be quick and you have to be quiet.” Fred said slowly and leaned in kissing Draco, both his hands on the blond already. One palm slid over Draco’s hardening manhood and then Fred grinned again. “I can feel that quick won’t be a problem.”

“Idiot.” Draco moaned but pushed himself against the long fingers. He was getting hard so fast he all but felt the blood rushing down from his brain and his resistance slipping away with that, too. Fred kissed him again and steered him surprisingly gently to the wall, before he leaned away slightly.

“George, you were correct. I did miss this.”

“I know. I missed it, too.” Draco was surprised to hear the tone from right next to them. He turned towards the other man and was kissed again right away. The other pair of lips moved on his neck and he had to agree with the twins, he had missed this, as well.

“Aren't you supposed to keep an eye out?” Draco asked looking reproachfully at George, but his stare turned away swiftly when Fred dropped onto his knees in front of the blond young man.

“That’s what I’m doing.” George grinned, slipping his hand into his brother’s hair and pushing his head closer to Draco’s cock. Fred mouthed him through the many layers but Draco’s eyes still closed. He pulled George in for another kiss while he slid his hand into Fred’s hair, pulling him closer, pressing himself against the man.

Fred pulled down his zipper and took Draco’s almost fully erect cock out. The second he felt warm, wet lips on the head of his prick, all of Draco’s concerns about his parents or Potter seeing them in this compromising situation was gone from his mind. Instead he focused all his attention to the lips on his erection.

Fred felt brilliant around him, as his slightly raspy tongue slid on the soft head and then went down, tracing his whole length. He took Draco’s balls in his mouth and sucked on them, while his fingers rubbed the blond’s long shaft. Draco became fully erect right away, panting already.

George moved away from them, just a couple of feet, so he could watch for anyone approaching, while not missing a second of Draco’s pleasure. Fred meanwhile, turned back his attention to the long manhood in front of him, taking the wet tip into his mouth. Draco breathed heavily, his grey eyes following the redhead’s moves. Fred slowed down slightly as he slowly let the heavy cock in deeper and deeper.

“Fuck...” Draco grunted when his cock was fully buried in one the Weasley twins’ mouth. Fred grunted around him, too, his tongue pressing and shifting against the underside of Draco’s cock, while he started moving gingerly at first, so his throat could get used to the sensation but then faster and faster until he almost let Draco’s cock slide completely out of his mouth before sucking it all in again.

Draco drew his arm in front of his mouth and bit down onto his cashmere pullover, almost tearing into the knitted patterns. He only half-heartedly heard the noises coming from George’s general direction and he forced his head to look over at the other twin as well. He whimpered, biting harder, as he saw that George had his cock out as well, his eyes on Draco’s cock while his fingers moved on himself. His prick was hard and red and Draco longed to taste it.

George smeared the precome that was leaking from the tip around his length for lubrication, as his glance shifted to Draco’s face for a second. He offered a soft, but heated smile then he looked back down, licking his lips. Draco’s eyes widened with lust as he thought how good it would feel to have George in front of him as well, or maybe licking his arse, god he would give up half of his inheritance for that, probably.

Fred moved his long, calloused fingers, and first cupped his balls, rolled them on his palm for a couple of seconds, then his middle finger shifted further and pressed against his hole. Another fervent whimper broke out from Malfoy, luckily still muffled by the cashmere pullover. Draco smashed his hips forward, fucking Fred’s mouth, who didn't seem offended by the sudden forceful shoves. He took it with his playful brown eyes stuck on Draco’s face.

Draco felt like he was in heaven as his cock slid inside the wet heat, swiftly moving tongue lapping against his sensitive skin, fingertip gently brushing over and over his entrance. Draco stretched a hand towards George, who stepped closer with his jeans sitting snugly on his hips and his hand relentless stroking his erect manhood. Malfoy tugged him close enough so he could bury his face in the other’s neck, then grabbed the heavy, wet manhood. He grunted loudly, when he felt the twin’s velvety skin in his firm grip as he had longed to do this again for many years now. He stroked George, his thumb brushing the tip, his fingertips tracing the thick, throbbing veins on the manhood. He wished he could hold Fred in his hand, too or, even better, in his mouth, sucking on the gorgeous prick.

“Draco, you’re hot chocolate is ready!” Narcissa called from the living room.

Draco could sense George go stiff next to him, his cock jerked wildly, then the next moment hot semen covered his palm. He, too, felt his orgasm approach. He looked down at Fred who was palming himself through his pants, frowning slightly, getting closer and closer, too, until suddenly he grunted loudly, his moves becoming erratic.

“Draco?” Narcissa called for him again and Draco, mind foggy with his building orgasm, leaned away from George’s neck.

“I’m... f-fuck.. I’m coming!” He shouted back aiming for a casual tone as best as he could while he shoot his seed down the twin’s eager mouth, who swallowed every drop of come. The force of his orgasm caused him to curl forward slightly, before he arched his back, panting grasping into red hair.

“That was close.” Fred grinned, standing up, casting cleaning charms on all three of them.

Draco reorganized himself and shot the twins a mean look. “If my mother had seen us...”

“I would have apparated to our room.” George said brushing his lips to Draco’s before he turned around. “I hope there’s more of that hot chocolate.”

“Yeah.” Fred grinned catching up to his brother.

“I always crave sweets after coming.” They both said, wickedly smirking at Draco over their shoulders.

The blond just rolled his eyes and went after them. He too, was craving something but that wasn’t some damn hot chocolate.


	2. Lesson Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not edited, so beware my horrid English. Other than that, please enjoy :)  
> And don't forget, the the skiing lessons doesn't end here. We will have one more story (Skiing Lessons for Advanced) featuring Harry and Severus in their skin tight skiing outfit.

**\- Lesson Two –**

**  
**

_**Even the Intermediate Skier can fall behind without regular repetition. Hence their skills must be continuously reiterated in order to keep the current level of experience and to improve their dexterity.** _

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy wasn’t used to waiting.

He used to be a spoilt child who whenever he demanded something he got it, and got it fast. May it be about getting his own peacock, the newest broom or a Quidditch post, if he wanted it, his father made sure he would get it. Now Draco was older, but this fact did not change the slightest. His father still did everything in his might to give his only son what he wished for. Ministry job? Done. A modified Aston Martin? Done. Weasley twins in his bedroom?

Not fucking done. But that wasn’t the lack of his father’s diligent efforts. Lucius Malfoy did what he could, the rest was something Draco would have to do for himself. And did he try...

...and fail miserably. The twins seemed to be on a mission to drive Draco insane right there in front of his own mother of all people. Lucius had seen many of his son’s misdeeds, Narcissa however had always looked at Draco with the mothers general blindness when concerning their children. She wasn’t willing to accept that Draco wasn’t perfect. At first the blond boy found this annoying as this image came with high expectations, none of them including twin males, but rather a young female Pure Blood and an heir.

Hence Draco was quite surprised when even his mother had arranged the seating so he ended up sitting next to the twins. And even that did not urge the bloody twins to move things to the bedroom already. Draco tried his best to make them realize he was done licking melted marshmallow off his finger and would rather be licking bullocks, cocks and asses. Careful touches, smouldering glances, blatant lip licking; he pulled out the best of tricks without relying upon speaking his needs out loud right there in the living room.

But it wasn’t working. Fred kept talking pleasantly with his father (always the bloody business man, Draco thought to himself), while George was entertaining his mother, Hermione and Ron with anecdotes about their school mischief.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch, sipping hot cocoa and petulantly pouting while being hard as fuck. Now, that was uncomfortable.

Potter sulked inside finally and Draco felt a sudden urge to follow him upstairs and interrogate him about what was going on between him and his godfather, even though it was quite obvious. But then George stood up and excused himself for a moment, saying he needed more chocolate and Draco jumped, too, eager to _help_.

He walked behind George and the second they got out of view he pushed the other man into the kitchen, pressed him against the counter and kissed him hard. George did not seem upset or surprised. His hands were almost immediately on Draco, pulling him closer, tugging his clothes, caressing and touching him wherever he could.

Draco melted like marshmallow in fire.

Their kiss was all tongue and teeth, raw and wild and fuck, it made Draco even harder.

“What the bloody fuck are you two doing?” The blond asked before he started nibbling on George’s jaw, edging slowly lower and lower.

“What does it look like?” asked George between two hardly repressed moans.

Draco stepped back and regarded him for a second, not sure George was being serious. He was.

“You two look like you want to fuck my parents not me.” Malfoy sneered disgusted by the idea.

“Aren’t you adorable when you’re jealous,” George smirked pulling Draco back, kissing him hard. He moved slightly so one of Draco’s thighs was between his and started rutting against the younger wizard. Draco lifted his leg, pressing it harder to the firm erection.

“You’re sucking up to them.” Draco stated then his tongue was back in George’s mouth.

“Believe me, I’d rather be sucking up to you.” The redhead murmured.

Draco hummed in agreement. “Then why the fuck aren't we in our room yet?”

George stopped reluctantly and pushed Draco away slightly. “Fred would never admit this but...” He took a deep breath and looked at the blond.

“Spit it out, Weasley.”

“We intend to keep you around for a while.” George said quietly. “Which means...”

“We’re not doing family gatherings yet, Weasley.” Draco huffed, but stepped closer none the less. “But, if you’re worried about my father...”

“Look, Draco, ever since that night, I haven’t been able to think of anyone else, neither has Fred.” George drew five fingers through his short hair then looked back at the blond. “But we have a business to consider, too.”

“Father is no saint, I can tell you that, George. He knew perfectly well what will happen tonight when he told me to share rooms with you two. He’s perfectly aware of my intensions and as long as my intensions won’t change, he won’t meddle. So if you want sucking up, you better do it to me, because one complaining word from _me_ and your business is done.”

“Aren't you a spoilt brat.” Fred noted from the doorway.

“That’s right Weasel.” Draco smirked. “I’m used to getting what I want.”

“Look at the little ferret, George, isn’t he adorable.” Fred grinned. “He thinks so high of himself, but we all know what this is about.” Fred stepped behind Draco and traced the blonde’s ear with his lips, but did not let their bodies touch anywhere else. “You just want us to fuck you again. Over and over until your aristocratic ass is full of our come.”

Draco pushed back, the feeling of his hard erection pressing to his arse was rather satisfying. “That’s exactly what I want.”

“Look at this, George.” Fred smirked at his twin. “The posh little ferret is begging for us. Now what do we do about that?”

George’s hand sneaked further down Draco’s body, until he cupped his prick, his thumb rubbing the hard member firmly. Draco whimpered.

“I don't know, Fred. But it sounds quiet a nice offer, though.” George said slowly, smiling, his eyes wandering from his brother’s smirk to Draco’s pleased expression. “We keep him satisfied and he keeps his father away from our shops. It could work.”

“It will work.” Draco assured both of them. “If you keep up your part of the bargain, that is.”

“Oh, we will.” Fred breathed huskily against his ear. The promise sent a wild shiver down to Draco’s groin. He grabbed George’s hips and pulled him closer, rubbing himself against the other wizard’s thigh.

“Shouldn’t we finally validate that contract then?” Draco moaned swinging himself between the two firm bodies.

He felt the forceful tug in his belly that had nothing to do with the twins’ hands wandering all over him and he suddenly found himself upstairs. With a quick turn, George pressed him to the wall just outside his room and kissed him once more, glad that there was no possibility of a parent walking in on them.

Draco faintly felt that Fred was trying to drag George off him, so he just clung to the wizard even more. His fingers were grabbing onto flaming red hair and his tongue moved inside the other’s hot mouth wildly, tasting and exploring. A big hand was flat against his buttock, massaging firmly, rubbing him to hard cock.

He heard Potter’s welcome but he didn't give a shit about him, being more interested in why George was suddenly not in front of him. He turned after the redhead, following him inside the room, not even regarding Potter. Fred closed the door and the world stopped suddenly.

The twins were looking at him and he couldn't help but gulp at that. Even though the last time they were in a similar situation, all three of them were drunk as hell, he still clearly remembered that night. The Ministry Ball was a disaster and he had ended up with Potter, Granger, the four youngest Weasleys and two bottles of tequila in a dark park, somewhere in muggle London. They sat and drank at first to remember those whom they had lost, then to just forget and after that, it was just because it felt good. Soon, the Golden Trio and the youngest Weasley said their goodbyes but the twins and Draco had stayed there for some time, finishing off the bottle and bickering. "We wouldn’t want it to go to waste," Fred reasoned and Draco agreed. He still faintly remembered the cold and the drunken vagueness and that his head had dropped on something comfortingly warm. As it later turned out, it was George’s shoulder. On that cold bench, he had missed the glance that shifted on the identical faces, but now, in the warm room, he witnessed it. Back then he only cared about the comfort the fingers caused in him, shifting in his hair, caressing him. He had responded with caressing but instead of hair, he went for a leg. It happened to be Fred’s. Looking back at it now, Draco realized from that moment it was sort of inevitable that they would end up in bed. They had stumbled out of the park and headed to the twin’s shop, knowing there was a bed. It was small but it had sufficed for all three of them, they weren’t about to sleep anyway. They had kissed and touched and caressed and groped each other on the streets, if anyone would have seen them, it might had turned into a scandal. But they had made it to the shop undiscovered and flushed and hard, all three of them. They had barely made it to bed though when Draco came the first time and his memories were perfectly clear about that. His second orgasm had been harder and blinding and made him numb and he fainted not long after it. The next morning was awkward. They had woken naked and they had dressed quickly but in silence. Draco only now realized he hadn’t even said goodbye.

This was the first time they had been perfectly alone ever since then. Draco held out both of his hands. “Will you undress me or am I supposed to do it myself?” He asked softly because somewhere deep he felt bad for not saying goodbye then, for walking out, for doing it drunk. A part of him wanted this to be more than casual fucks, he wanted to say good morning afterwards and he wanted casual kisses and teasing and all that crap.

He knew George was the more sensitive one, so he turned towards him but it was Fred who stepped forward. Long fingers touched his hips then slowly the red-haired wizard started lifting his pullover and shirt, too. Fred kissed slowly, disregarding their aching cocks or their previous wildness in the kitchen or at the entrance. He was slow and tender and Draco loved it. He didn't want to break the kiss but if he wanted to be naked, he had to.

When Fred lifted the cashmere fabric and his shirt over his head, George pressed to him from behind, his hands roaming Draco’s body. He was already naked, Draco felt the bare skin touch his back. While Fred was busy with his pants, George slid his warm hands over his sides, and belly then his chest. His fingertips brushed Draco’s nipples as if casually but Draco knew better.

“I remember...” whispered George, “how sensitive you are here.” He took the little nubs between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed them hard, tweaking slightly.

Draco gasped, his hand going instantly into George’s hair behind him.

“Fred, will you do the honours?” George smirked against Draco’s neck.

Fred did the honours and leaned into one of the nipples his brother had hardened for him and licked over them, his hands meanwhile, pushing Draco’s pants down, who kicked them off, socks, underwear, pants, everything.

When he was finally fully naked, George stepped away from behind him and climbed onto the bed.

Kneeling in the middle, he motioned to the younger wizard. “Come here, Draco.”

Draco kissed Fred once more, then walked to the bed, too. He scrambled onto it then moved to George on all fours. Behind them, Fred was getting rid of his clothing as well. George’s hand was on his prick again, moving slowly and enticingly on the member. He was fully erect already and Draco licked his lips. Before he could lower himself and take the member into his mouth, he felt the bed dip as Fred climbed up to them, too. He grasped Draco’s arse and rubbed it with firm movements.

“Take Georgie into your mouth, Draco.” It wasn’t an order more like an offer but Draco complied. He opened his mouth, grabbed the base of George’s prick and licked the head slowly as if eating ice cream. George and Fred both groaned and he repeated the motion, then let his lips descend on the member. He gave a sloppy kiss to the tip, feeling George shudder beneath him, before he opened his mouth and slid the erect cock inside. As he sucked it hard, George’s hand moved into his short blond hair, grabbing a fistful of it.

Fred meanwhile, pulled apart his buttocks. Draco needed all his willpower not to sink his teeth into George’s cock when a wet tongue shifted over the cleft, licking his arsehole.

“Fred, if he bites down my prick, I curse off yours.” George mumbled through gritted teeth because Draco went on sucking him harder. The blond moved his mouth up and down on the erection, his eyes stuck on George’s half lidded brown eyes.

“I think my brother needs to relax a bit more.” Fred said, his hot breath caressing Draco’s bottom. “Do you think you can make him shut up, Draco?” He smirked, before his tongue swept over Draco’s arse once more, sharp flesh pressing against clenching muscles. Draco groaned around the cock in his mouth, and George’s hips buckled up. The blond hummed again. George in response started pushing slowly into his mouth, in and out, gently but firmly. Draco drooled, his tongue moving on the hard velvety skin, licking, tasting. Then, with the aid of some wandless spell, he pushed a lubricated finger inside George.

“Merlin’s balls, Draco.” George panted and that gave a good idea to the blond. He cupped the two heavy balls and rolled them on his palm before taking them into his mouth. He was pleased to hear the older wizard's whimper. After a few more thrusts, he added another finger, stretching George, while licking his bullocks and then the base of his cock.

Fred, his raspy tongue still shifting in and out of Draco’s hole, slithered a hand around the blonde’s erection, caressing him with slow stokes. Draco was so deep in his own pleasure, he hardly felt the finger that pressed inside _him_. But he did feel it when it found his prostate and stroked it. Draco cried loudly, George’s balls slipping from his mouth.

“Fucking hell...” He moaned, his eyes closing from pleasure. He wanted to return to adoring the delicious member in front of him, but George stopped him, cupping his face. Draco arched towards him and whimpered into the wild kiss, when George’s tongue all but fucked his mouth with the same eager thrusts as his twin’s finger fucked Draco’s arse. Draco moved the two fingers into George’s hole again, and the redhead jerked into the kiss.

Then he leaned away and turned around and Draco realized what he wanted. His cock started leaking, dripping precome on the firm ass beneath him. Fred pulled Draco up so both of them were kneeling on the bed, while George got comfortable, lying on his stomach, with his legs almost folded beneath him.

George looked over his shoulders, wicked expression on his face, and Draco wasn’t able to believe his luck.

“Fuck him,” whispered Fred hoarsely, and started moving his fingers in Draco again.

Draco leaned over George, grabbed his cock and muttered another lubricating spell before he nudged his prick to the wet, exposed hole. Slowly, he started pressing in. George thought otherwise and pressed back firmly, urging Draco for harder thrusts.

Fred pressed a third finger into Draco’s arse, kissing the younger wizard’s sweat cover skin. He whispered wicked things into the blonde’s ear, before he licked the shell, and then nipped his neck.

George whimpered and moaned on the bottom, pushing back, begging for more and harder, but Draco kept his moves slow and languid but deep as possible. He was rewarded two times for his efforts; once when the tight muscles clenched around his erection and the second time when long fingers pressed against his prostate. Soon he was groaning as loud as George, if not louder.

George rutted against the sheets but Draco slipped a hand under him and trapped his cock in the cage of five firmly stroking fingers. Fred slowed his movements so Draco wouldn’t come but didn't remove the three fingers that stretched Draco’s arse with every move.

George shifted, his body slapping back and forth, hard, smooth cock sliding into him then fucking fingers around his own erection. He didn't need much, a few more fervent thrusts and he was coming hard and endless, writhing and jerking. He rolled away from under Draco and Fred, lazily lying on the bed, idle smile on his face. Draco watched him, satisfied but eager to have his own orgasm already.

“Fred,” said George, his eyes twinkling awake all of a sudden. “Do you remember what I told you the other day?”

“You mean the thing?”

“Yes, I mean the thing.”

“What’s that? What’s the thing?” Draco asked confused.

“You think you’re up for it?”

“With a bit of help from Master Malfoy, easily.” George grinned, kneeling up.

Fred withdrew the fingers and before Draco could ask again what these two had planned, Fred turned his head to the side and kissed him wildly. Draco did the only thing he could and moaned harshly in to the fiery touch. As their lips danced, Fred angled his body so that the length of his cock aligned with the cleft of Draco’s bottom. He moved slowly, sliding his body against Draco teasingly but the young man had enough.

“For the love of Merlin, just fuck me already.” He grunted pressing back against the long prick.

The next second he was surprised to find himself on all fours after Fred pushed him forward. Even more surprising was to see George shift in front of him.

“Open up, Draco.” He said, holding his soft cock to Draco lips.

Not even thinking, Draco took the limp member in his mouth and started sucking on it. George growled wildly and Fred thrust into him with swift motions. Draco hummed ardently around the hardening cock. Fred wasn’t gentle when he slammed into him but Draco wouldn’t want it any other way. Fred’s body smacked against his bottom, he could feel the heavy balls slap against his cock yet he was desperate for more. George grew harder and harder in his mouth, too, the wizard’s calloused fingers were grabbing into his hair as the red head pushed deeper between his lips.

Grunts broke out from Draco’s mouth, muffled by the wetly sliding member, yet eager and demanding. Suddenly, the twins moved, both of them pulled out at the same time. Sheer emptiness ran through Draco’s body then it registered in him that George was laying right below him but not on his stomach like previously. He was confused for a few minutes then realisation struck and he moaned, knowing what _the thing_ meant. He lowered himself onto George and the twin grinned, his brown eyes burned with lust.

Someone’s cock slid back inside Draco, his own eyes closed from pleasure. He could only guess it was George’s as he was grunting beneath him with the rhythm of the slow thrusts. Then he felt it, another blunt tip of a wet cock poking at his entrance, making his hole even wider. It slipped in and he cried out loudly, or was it George? Or Fred maybe? Or probably all three of them.

Then it was fully inside, too, stretching him almost painfully. Two cocks moved the same time in and out then back again, slipping easily into the tight heat. The repeated thrust became faster and faster while all three of them were relentlessly crying, shouting, begging. Draco felt like he would be torn in half, the constant pleasure rippling over and over his body yet it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he wanted it faster, he pleaded for it harder.

The twins were embracing him from both sides, so many hands were around his body he didn't know who was touching him where. Two heads were on each side of his own, sometimes kissing him, sometimes biting his shoulder or nipping his ears. He felt George’s wet, sweaty body beneath him and felt Fred’s hard chest smash against him with every shove.

He was filled completely, the cocks inside him were so big and hard, Malfoy wasn’t even sure how it was possible to have two inside him at the same time but he didn't care. It was too good, the pain sweet and pleasure torturing. Sinful yet the most satisfying thing he had ever felt.  As the two pricks slid hard inside him he felt like he was floating in heaven and burning in hell at the same time. It was a blindingly intense sensation and all he could do was to shout and scream for more.

Two hands grabbed his cock and jerked him with fast moves and that was the last push he needed, he came right away spurting his semen on George’s toned stomach. The twins followed him right away, he felt their hot seed fill him up inside at the same time. He clenched and twisted unable to stop as the after-effects of his blissful orgasm rippled through him over and over again like waves of the most powerful magic.

When he came back to his senses he was on the bed not on George anymore and the twins were on his sides, softly caressing him. He was clean and warm and completely content.

“We will have to continue working on the finer details of this contract, you are aware of that, right?” He asked quietly, his voice pretty coarse.

“Do we, Master Malfoy?” Fred replied grinning from ear to ear.

“Absolutely,” nodded Draco seriously.

“Regular meetings, I take it,” chimed George from the other side.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Draco agreed. “Daily meetings at the beginning, I would say. We’ll see about later on.”

Identical red haired faces rose and looked at each other over Draco. The only difference was their messed up hair.

“Wicked!” Fred and George said grinning madly.

o.O.o

The next morning, Lucius Malfoy looked into the room half expecting seeing his copulating son. Instead he saw three mounds on the bed, two larger and one smaller in the middle, and six pink feet peaking from under white blankets.

He watched the sleeping men for one more second not understanding in the slightest why his son had chosen these two.

“At least they are Pure Bloods,” mumbled Mr. Malfoy then turned around and closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
